Alice
Alice is a small girl by the age of sixteen who possesses a irregular sacred gear called "Divine Wonder". Appearance Is a beautiful girl of 4'9 and has fair skin. She is described by by people who see her as a doll, with her long silver hair coming down to her hips in a twin tail fashion and two black ribbon bells on each side. Her skin is very pale, described to be as white as snow, and she has ruby - red eyes. Alice's signature outfit is a black and blue dress that barely mid thigh that resembles a school uniform and long black stockings that go past her knees and black dress shoes. When she uses her sacred gear however she keeps her height and slender, petite size but her hair becomes long and blonde and her eyes become blue a dress also appears on her. Personality Alice has a quite personality and is usually docile. When she likes someone she holds onto them and refuses to let go which is believed to be because of her fear that people will leave her. Is innocent because when Raynare made her angry instead of fighting her with her sacred gear she sticks her tongue out at her and bites her on the shoulder. History Not much is known about her past due to having no memory of anything. tumblr_nhnvogcunx1s6441yo1_1280.jpg|Alice Absolute-Duo-Julie-Sigtuna-Cosplay-Wig-Version-01-002.jpg|Alice pmwp.jpg|Alice Plot Powers & Abilities 1. "Divine Wonder" sacred gear- When her sacred gear activates her hair turns blonde and her eyes turn blue and a blue knee-length dress, with a white pinafore apron on top appears in exchange to her usual clothes(this form is known as "Wonderland mode"). This is a sacred gear that her and her alone has ever possessed which is the reason why it is a mystery to even Michael the head Seraph of all the angels. It has no actual features but so far the sacred gear has been shown to have five different beings residing inside that she can summon (she can only use one every thirty minutes)- art-1-1744.jpg|Alice in Sacred Gear form Alice-in-Wonderland-anime-versions-fandoms-30758333-1083-768.jpg|Alice in Sacred Gear form Alice-in-Wonderland-Wallpaper-anime-girls-34977101-1024-768.jpg|Alice in Sacred gear form Alice-in-Wonderland-anime-versions-fandoms-30758372-1819-880.jpg|Alice in Sacred Gear form url.jpg|Alice in Sacred gear form * 1. Mad Hatter- The strongest of all five forms. He takes the appearance of a tall adult with black hair and red eyes with pale skin. He typically dresses in a butler outfit with trousers a double-breasted tailcoat and a gray vest. sebastian_by_reachelbeautyrose-d6z12ln.jpg|The Mad Hatter dgsvtf.jpg|The White Rabbit 6ba921fee1ce59ed442f38d67080f772.jpg|The Red Queen Cheshire_cat.jpg|Chesire (Light) cheshire_cat_by_scriptkittie-d4v6k0v.jpg|Chesire Light (Cat form) Cheshire.Cat.(Pandora.Hearts).600.690965.jpg|Chesire (Dark) creepy_azumanga_cat_by_calistamonkey.jpg|Chesire Dark (cat form) He possesses the ability shoots out a blast of destruction. He can also summon multiple clocks around him that can protect Alice from attacks and reflect it back at his opponents. He is the one that talks to Alice through the sacred gear and acts as her mentor. * 2. The White Rabbit- a small white rabbit that possess a gun and gold pocket watch. He wears a red and black tailored suit and has green eyes and a ring around his left ear. He is the fastest Jack of Clubs.jpg|Jack of Clubs (1st knight the Red Queen can summon) Jack of Diamonds.jpg|Jack of Hearts (2nd Knight the Red Queen can Summon) Jack of Spades.jpg|Jack of Spades (3rd knight the Red Queen can Summon) Jack of Hearts.jpg|Jack of Diamonds (4th knights the Queen can summon) out of all the five beings and can act as a way to communicate with other people over long distances * 3. The Red Queen- is a young looking girl with long brown hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls, and a big red ribbon keeping it in place. She wears a red and black dress with long red stockings and black dress shoes. She is the second strongest of all the forms being able to control a 52 deck of cards that can deflect attacks or summon card soldiers to fight (The Four Jack Knights). * 4. Chesire (Light)- is a well endowed woman with long purple hair and yellow cat like eyes. She wears purple and black stockings and in her human form has purple cat ears, cat paws as hands and a long purple tail. Has the ability to transform into a cat and fights using her strength and martial art abilities. * 5. Chesire (Darkness)- is a small boy with brown hair and red eyes. He wears a gray t-shirt with a long black scarf around his neck. Like Chesire (light) he has cat paws for hands and brown cat ears but lacks a tail. He has the ability to turn into a cat and fights using strength and martial art abilities. Equipment 1. Wonderland Sword- She was found clung to a strange special sword that when anybody else tried to take it from her she would start crying. So far it has just been shown to be a regular sword with no unique abilities. Trivia Alice is based off of "Alice in Wonderland" and the beings inside her sacred gear are also based off of characters from the story. Her "Normal/Initial" form resembles Alice from Absolute Duo Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Highschool DxD Almost a Hero Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Highschool DxD Heavenly Dragon Kings